helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Miyazaki Yuka Concert
Concerts Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 in Taipei & Hong Kong *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~J=J Summer Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~GO FOR IT!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (last) Joint *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice & Country Girls LIVE Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 Opening Acts *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Events Birthday Events *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014 *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015 *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2016 *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2017 *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2018 *Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2018 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2019 Category:Concert & Event Appearances Category:Miyazaki Yuka